Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stormwater runoff filtration/sorption system and method. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a filtration/sorption system and method for removing dissolved metals and suspended solids, affiliated and dissolved pollutants from stormwater runoff utilizing filtration/sorption media including steel slag.
Description of Related Art
Stormwater runoff is rain that falls on streets, parking areas, sports fields, gravel lots, rooftops, or other developed land and flows into nearby lakes, rivers and other bodies of water. The drizzling or pounding rain picks up and mixes with materials on the ground, such as oil, grease, metals, coolants from vehicles, fertilizers, pesticides and other chemicals from gardens and homes, bacteria from animal waste and failing septic systems, soil from construction sites and other bare ground, soaps and other cleaning fluids from car or equipment washing, and accidental spills, leaky storage containers, and various other materials that end up on the ground. The polluted runoff then rushes into nearby gutters and storm drains and into streams, lakes, rivers, and bays. In most areas, stormwater runoff enters these waters without being cleaned of pollutants.
Poorly managed stormwater runoff causes three big problems: (1) pollution from stormwater runoff contaminates waters, closes local businesses, and harms or kills fish and other wildlife. As stormwater passes over developed land, it picks up pollutants and transports them to the nearest storm drain and eventually rivers and bays. (2) Flooding harms streams and wetlands and destroys habitat needed for fish and other wildlife. Unable to soak into the ground, stormwater runoff quickly flows or floods downstream from developed land during the rainy season. As a result, floods can damage homes and businesses, flood septic system drain fields and overwhelm streams, wetlands, and wildlife habitat. (3) Water shortages in growing communities may occur, especially in developed areas with impervious surfaces or areas where water cannot filtrate through, such as roads, parking lots, and rooftops. The impervious surfaces keep rainfall from soaking into the ground and replenishing groundwater and streams used for drinking water or fish habitat.
There is therefore a need for a filtration/sorption system and method for removing suspended solids, affiliated and dissolved pollutants from stormwater runoff that overcomes the drawbacks of conventional systems and methods.
There is also a need for filtration/sorption media that can be retrofitted into existing containers used for storm drains and other discharge areas for removing suspended solids, affiliated and dissolved pollutants.